Princess Mikan
by Angel445566superb
Summary: When Princess Mikan is being forced into a arranged marriage, she does the only thing she can think of : Runaway. Luckily Mikan has now just been accepted into GA for the talented in the arts and something else no one else knows about. Will Mikan figure..
1. Interesting People

_**Hey everyone! I cannot believe I'm doing another story since I am so lazy. Mikan and the gang are all 16 and Misaki and Tsubasa are 18. Anyways hope you enjoy!**_

_**Summary: Mikan has run away from her princess duties, when she receives an acceptance letter to the best school in the country, Gakuen Alice. This school is for the best dancers, actors, and singers. But, to the students who are a little bit different from the rest of the students know the true reason why the got accepted. Will Mikan Find out who she really is and maybe find love in a black cat?**_

_**Sudden Disappearance **_

_**At least some good will come of my being forced to marry. When I am Queen, I will have the power to get rid of you.-Jasmine**_

**In the faraway countryside of Japan, a big event is about to take place in one of the last castles of Japan…**

"**Ohayo!" came from a cheery maid," Wake up Princess; it is time for your wedding. I can tell you that this will be one of the happiest days of your life. Princess?" .No Reply. Princess, are you awake?" The maid quietly tiptoed over to the enormous bed. She lifted the covers AND FOUND….no one in the bed. All that was there was a letter written in hand and on the Princesses' official paper. The maid read the note and when she was done, she let out a terrifying scream. "AAAAHHHHHHHH!" She left quickly to find the king and queen about the letter. It read:**

_**Dear Mother and Father,**_

_**I know you want what is best for me, but this time you have taken it too far. I can never marry someone I have never even met and you will not let me back out, so I have run away. Please do not look for me; it will only cause me trouble. I want you to know though that I will always love and continue my lessons on becoming a proper woman who does not sing or dance.**_

_**With Lots of Love**_

_**Your Princess**_

"**MIKAN!!!" a girl screamed. Now in Tokyo, it's much noisier than the peaceful countryside with people screaming like, well the girl that screamed right now.**

"**Oww! That scream blasted my eardrums. Why did you have to be so loud," I complained.**

**Well, I didn't see you or Hana-chan. So I screamed, sorry you know how I get. I am claustrophobic. Gosh dammitt." Yep that's one of my best friends Ageha. Known for her good looks and her loud voice. She has that model figure that girls would die for and long straight blonde hair with blue eyes.**

"**I was standing right next to you baka." That's my other friend Hana. Also known for her looks and smarts. She has curly black with bangs and with deep, almost purple, blue eyes.**

**And then there's me, Mikan Sakura. A normal girl except that I'm actually a princess. Actually on of the last princesses in Japan. Now I am not being arrogant or anything but, I'm a goddess. At least that's what everybody tells me. They so though it is natural for royalty to be pretty but I don't really care. I have brown curly hair that goes down to my waist and I have brown eyes. I also have red highlights. I got them just to make the other snobby royals mad at me, which worked to perfection. My protective parents want me to get married to guy I hardly even know, in fact I don't even know this person name. Because of that, I decided I would run away so, I did. Now I am homeless, but I would rather be homeless than marry someone I don't love. I cannot help it I am a true romantic.**

"**So, Mikan-chan guess what I got in the mail today. No, wait I'm too excited I'll just tell you, you got accepted into GAKUEN ALICE!!!" exclaimed Ageha. See, I've always wanted to got to Gakuen Alice, but since it's a school for music and dancing my parents told me no. So of course, I applied anyways, 'cause when you have a dream do not let anything get in your way. That is **_**my **_**motto for life.**

"**. have to celebrate. I say ice cream at Ice Sugar. (This is not a real shop so do not bother looking for it.) What do you guys say?" said Hana. Who could pass Ice cream up, especially on a hot day like this? So we got up and practically ran to our favorite ice cream parlor. **

**As the three of us celebrate my success over ice cream Ageha leaned over and whispered," Don't look, but right behind there are three really good looking peop- I SAID DON"T LOOK!" I laughed and looked anyways and my mouth dropped to the ground. There were two boys and one girl and they were drop-dead gorgeous. The girl had raven colored and amethyst eyes that look like real jewels. The first boy had blonde hair that any girl (or guy) would die for and cerulean eyes. While the other boy was the exact opposite, he had messy raven hair and deep crimson orbs, but as colorful, as they were they held no emotion.**

"**Hmm, they're alright looking," I lied but unfortunately the trio heard me and stared except for the red eyed boy who just glared at me in an evil way. I sheepishly turned around and blushed in embarrassment. "Can we just leave now, please?" I mumbled when I heard- **

_**She aint gonna tie me down**_

_**So why you on the road**_

_**You wanted all the shirts**_

_**All the hats,**_

_**All the clothes**_

_**That what you want right now**_

_**What up right now,**_

_**I think you need to close yo mouth**_

_**Cuz you aint gon tie me down, **_

**- which meant that my mom was calling me. I quickly rejected the call before Hana and Ageha could question me. So I distracted them with the only thing I could think of…SHOPPING! Of course, they could not say no, so I knew I was saved, for now. We quickly left the shop, when I stole a glance from behind me at the trio. They weren't looking at me and I left, but when I left, I didn't notice crimson eyes staring after me.**

**Natsume's POV**

**I stared after the girl for a couple seconds then just focused on eating my ice cream. I didn't know why, but I felt like that girl is important. I slapped my head in frustration and put my head on the table. Ruka and Hotaru noticed, but they blamed it on being social. Ha Ha very funny, I thought sarcastically. I quickly pushed the brunette to the back of my head. I mean when I, Natsume Hyuga, ever became interested in a flat chested girl (Jeez already a pervert). However, little did I know what changes this girl would bring with her. **

**So what do you thing, was it good, did it suck, please feel free to give me a few pointers. Thanks! R&R. Flames are not accepted unless you're actually helping me.**


	2. Meeting the Roomates

**Meeting the Roomates**

"Earth to Mikan Sakura! WAKE UP!" yelled my almost ex best friend Hana. "You're almost late for your first day at a new school already," she went on.

"Shuddup. I'm just supposed to move into today before 12:30 and what time is it, 12:00," I said before the reality of it woke me up. "Shit, why didn't you wake me up sooner?" I asked them while cursing at them in my head. They just smirked at me and said they would get my stuff ready. I ran up the stairs and changed into a red shirt that said "It's summertime" with dark wash jean shorts. I put on my red vans while putting my hair into a side ponytail with my real ruby earrings. "Ok who's going to be the one to take me to my dorm?" I asked as I ran down the stairs.

Both Hana and Ageha looked at me with a disbelieving look on their faces. "I'm serious come on. I need to go now." Ageha sighed and grabbed her keys. I know what your thinking that she's only 17 years old, but she has a learners permit and could easily pass for 18 too. Besides she wouldn't get in trouble, her dads a very important figure in Japan. Anybody who tried to get her in trouble would be the one in trouble.

"Come on get your lazy arse into the car, And that means you too Hana-chan." As we rolled all the stuff I took from the castle into the car I felt a wave of nausea roll in my stomach. Most people would of said that it was because of going to a new school, but mainly it was worrying about whether I would be found. My thoughts were interrupted by Hana and Ageha's gasps. I looked up and with a jolt and gasped because this school was even bigger than my own home which was gigantic.'

It looked like a palace that could hold 4000 people easily. There were a couple of students hanging out in the parking lot, but other than that it was practically deserted. The girls helped me take my stuff out of the car and to the front office. Inside we found a a lady tapping away on the computer. She looked up and smiled and that calmed down my nerves., For a little bit at least.

"Hello, you must be a new student, correct?" I nodded. "let me see your letter. Hmm, ok then Miss Sakura you're going to be sharing a dorm with five other girls. Don't worry the rooms are very big. Oh and welcome to Gakuen Alice." With that we went to go find my room. We came to a stop as we finally found my room which was on the top level, mind you. Hana and ageha the looked at me with a sorrowful expression and I knew they had to leave. We exchanged good-byes and hugged for what seemed an eternity. They waved and then set off going back down.

I swallowed nervously and slowly opened the door. Boy when the lady said big, I grossly underestimated the word big. The room was bigger than my own room back home. I had a gigantic kitchen and an equally sized living room. There were three doors on each side of the room. I saw the names Anna,Nonoko,Sumrie,Hotaru, and Aoi. My room was next to Hotaru's and I instantly loved it. It had a window with a view of the lake they had. The bed was a king sized bed with a canopy, a walk in closet, and way to big for one person bathroom.

I decided since it seemed that none of my room mates were here, I would check out their rooms. I noticed that all the rooms were the same except they didn't have a view. Hotaru's room was purple and had a bunch of compositions tacked up everywhere. There was a piano book in the corner and The room was spotless. There was also a weird machine that said Aka Gun 2000.

Aoi's room had a little more life in it. I was a ruby red and had pictures and posters of random things. A piece of paper floated from out of nowhere and it had lyrics. It also seemed she was a dancer considering the dance shoes in the corner. Sumrie's room looked like green mall. They were clothes that looked expensive thrown all over the green room. Makeup was cluttered on the shelf and had a violin placed neatly on the bed.

Anna's and Nonoko's room were pretty much the same except Anna's room was pink while Nonoko's room was blue. Plus Anna had dance shoes and a flute. While Nonoko's just had saxophone. As I walked back to my room I started. I could hear laughter outside and someone opening the door. As I peered around the corner I saw the door open and reveal five beautiful girls. There was one girl that had raven hair and crimson eyes, a girl with green sea weed like hair along with green eyes, two girls that looked like twins except one had pink hair and pink eyes while the other one had blue hair and eyes. The last that came through the door was the one I realized, I saw at the cafe the other day. They all had flawless skin and shiny hair.

When I came out of the corner they became quiet. I felt their eyes roam over me as if judging to see if I was good enough to be here. Then to my relief they all smiled except for the girl with the purple eyes who just nodded. As soon as I relaxed four of the five girls rushed at me and I practically felt right on my but.

The red eyed girl introduced with a hug and saying her name was Aoi. The green haired one, who I've decided to call Permy, said her name was Sumrie. The pink one said her name was Anna and the blue one said her name was Nonoko. The only one who didn't introduced who self was Hotaru. "Um hi my name is Mikan Sakura," I said kind of nervous.

"What are you here for?" asked Sumrie.

"Well I sing and dance." The girls seemed satisfied for this because they kind of stopped questioning me. I learned that Aoi was two years younger than all of us, but because she was so talented she was in our grade. And that she had an older brother that every girl, including Permy, was in love with. At that I snorted and Permy glared at me.

"Don't knock him till you see him. He is like a greek Adonis, but even more gorgeous." Aoi gagged while Sumrie was swooning at the thought. Only 10 minutes with these girls and I already felt like we had known each other since birth. And I could tell it was the same with them. When Permy wanted to see my clothes the girls all rolled their eyes.

"Sumrie loves fashion and if you have some cute stuff I suggest you hide it," snickered Anna. I guffawed at that, I mean who could be that obsessed with clothes. But I soon regretted it because Permy took one look at my clothes and I could see hearts forming in her eyes. But when She looked to see if there was anymore she turned to me with shock on her face.

"I know how we are going to spend the day before school starts. We are going to help our new best friend here go shopping. This should be illegal have so little clothes, no matter how adorable they are," She announced. The girls roll their eyes but when they took a look for themselves they agreed instantly while shaking their heads at me.

We were about to leave when we all heard my stomach growled. They stared at me with amusement in their eyes and Hotaru spoke for the first time saying,"Let's get this big dummy over here some food Anna. And get me some crab legs while your at it." We all sweat dropped but we sat down to eat nonetheless. It was clear Anna was the best cook ever, even beating the royal chef I had. I ate it in all quickly while the other girls primly ate their food, except for Sumrie who just didn't eat nothing.

"Permy if you don't eat anything I will shove calories filled french fries down your throat," I threatened her. The girls practically chocked when hearing this and Hotaru and Aoi smirked.

"PERMY! How dare you call me that. You better hope I don't come into your room in the middle of the night and pluck all your eyebrows," she told me but still she took some of the pie Anna made. She sniffed it I could of sworn I saw whiskers pop out but then they were gone so I dismissed the thought .Now the girls stared in shock for it was obvious Permy never did this in public and they loked towards me but I carefull looked away. I was worried that there was something wrong until she looked at me with an evil glint in her eyes and announced it was time to go shopping. Now don't get me wrong I love shopping as much as the next girl, but what I didn't like was the obvious plan Sumrie had forming.

I gulped as we walked out to the shopping center they had. And yes you heard me right, this place had a whole town center here. People stared at us as we walked past. I had no idea why but it seemed Aoi and Hotaru knew. Dread seemed to fill me as we walked through a bright colored shop. It wasn't as bad as I expected, besides having to play dress up for my new friends. That probably would of been the best day of my life except for one tiny little thing. It happened when we were finally done and walking out of the tenth store we went to.

I wasn't paying attention and somebody bumped into me. me being the clumsy person I am tripped flat on my face. My friends all asked me if I was okay and I when I was about to answer I heard someone laugh. I looked up into a pair of crimson eyes like Aoi. But what stopped me wasn't how gorgeous he looked, but his next words. "Oi polka, you just gonna sit there blocking the whole way," he smirked. It took me exactly,

3

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

1

"YOU PERVERT"

_Sorry for writing in bold. I just noticed it the othere day when I was like I don't remeber putting it in bold. So obviously the reason is that my computer is possesed and I am its target. And my mom said I have an over active imagination. Pfttt. Please review, its what gets me up in the morning besides having to go to the bathroom. Ciao._


	3. Strange Encounter&First Day of School

**Strange Encounters and First Day of School**

"You perverted boy! How dare you peek at my panties! Ugh I am so angry!" I've been saying stuff like this for about fifteen minutes while the others were looking amused.

" ..a lot Natsume, really thanks. The first time I make a friend that doesn't know who you are and you go and do something like this! Unfreakinbelievable," Aoi was shouting at the perverted panty peeper. It turns out the sweet and caring Aoi has a monster for a brother. Finally I calmed down and closed my eyes and thought of a happier place. A place filled with Holowans. Now that was a very happy place.

"Hey are you alright Brown Eyes?" a boy with sandy spiked hair and brown eyes asked. Now that I calmed down I noticed that there was a group of boys with us too. This guy was cute too. Huh I wonder how perverted boy has friends.

"My name is Mikan Sakura and I think I'm alright," I told him while _Natsume _smirked at me. Gosh the nerve of him. My anger was starting to come back now at the way he smirked at me and I guess Anna and Nonoko could see me getting ready to argue again so the both put their hands over my mouth as I was mumbling loud voice. Hotaru just muttered about "idiot" while Sumire was lying on the bench with a dazed look one her face from when Natsume nodded at her.

"See you ruin everything nii-san. Ugh!".

"It's not my fault Polka Dots should watch where she's going".

"But you didn't have to comment on her underwear".

"Whatever, its not like she's much to look at", Natsume smirked. Ohoho, I'm not much to look at huh?,

"Sorry Aoi-Chan but I'm going to kill your brother."

"Be my guest," she said with a resigned look on her face. Just as I started walking to him a loud shriek pierced the air and a blonde streak came out of nowhere and clumped Natsume. I saw him raise his hand as if something was going to come out of his hand but Aoi shook her head at looked at me. Natsume sighed and pushed what I now realized was a girl.

"Luna".

"Natsume-kun, where did you go I was looking all around for you but I couldn't find you. But now everything is all right because I Luna Koizumi is-BANG- and Luna went flying into the bushes. I looked towards Hotaru to see that she had her Baka Gun out and pointed in Luna's direction. The girls including Sumire who had apparently woke up looked at the bushes Luna fell into with amusement mixed with disgust especially Sumire who if she was a cat her fur would be all over and making weird noises which was what she was kind of doing.

"Um, who is exactly Luna?" I asked not wanting to be out of the loop.

"That is a disgusting fan girl who started another Natsume fan club after I wouldn't let her join," Sumire said with a furious look on her face.

"You made a fan club for this pervert. Wow you must be really bored," I remarked though when Sumire turned to me with a glare I decided not to comment on that.

"But who exactly is she?" But another person answered in a high-pitched nasally voice.

"I am the leader of this school(this received many scoffs) and Natsume-kuns future wife(and this received glares and rude gestures of the hand) and I am not your worst nightmare for calling him a pervert you skank," she declared while pointing a finger at me. I have had enough it's been a long day and no way was I going to be called a skank.

"Ok first of my name is Mikan Sakura. Second it's rude to point and who are you calling a skank. I mean look at what you're wearing a way too tight and small skirt and the tight shirt that shows everything. Trust me you are so not a small. And lastly my worst nightmare is seeing your face this up closed," I finished with a scathing look. "It was nice meeting some of you(pointed looks at Natsume and Luna) but I think it's time to leave."

The girls all nodded their heads but not before Luna placed her hand on my arm and smiled evilly. Everybody looked worried for a second but then Luna's smile faded and she looked scared. Aoi then grabbed my hand and took off with the others behind. By the time we made it onto the bus we were all out of breath.

"Mikan is there anything, you need to tell us," Sumire asked worriedly. I froze, could they know that I was a princess but there was no way. I mean I didn't do anything to tip them off did I? Even though I was now best friends with them could I really trust them to keep my secret? Ugh, this is why I am so honest and open.

"Um, I know I probably should of told you guys sooner, it's just that I've really had to tell anybody."

"Hey it's all right it's not like we asked. It's just nobody told us what you are," Anna said.

"Well," I started off confused, " How could you know I never told anybody that I'm royalty." This earned gasps and even Hotaru looked shocked. "I mean isn't that what you were talking about?". But then I realized in horror that's not what they were talking about all. The bus pilled to a stop and I started getting ready to run when a hand gripped my wrist.

"What are you talking about and tell us the truth. No more secrets," Hotaru said in a calm voice, I gulped nervously, it was time to tell them the truth.

* * *

"…and then I met you guys and well you know the rest," I said not looking at them. We had walked to the dorm in silence. Anna made some tea for all of us as we sat down and listened to my story. There were few interruptions and only at the part where I told them all about my family.

"So um, ya that's it," I told them when they didn't say anything.

"So you're saying you are a runaway princess that wanted to live a normal life," Hotaru blunt said. I nodded my head and took a sip of my tea. "That has got to be the worst cliché ever," she said cracking a tiny smile. I sighed in relief, this was going better than expected.

"Holy Corn Nuts, you're a princes. I'm talking to a princess. I"-SLAP- and Permy goes down for the count as Nonoko covers her mouth with her hand. Aoi and Anna just chuckled. I guess I really could trust them. Then I thought of something. If they weren't talking about me being a princess earlier then what were they talking about?

"Hey guys what did you mean on the bus when you asked what I was?" I asked. The room quieted down instantly. Hoaru exchanged glances with Aoi.

"Sorry Mikan-chan but were not allowed to say," Anna replied apologetically.

"But what about the whole ,No more secrets, huh?" I said my voice getting louder.

"It's not our place to tell," Hotaru said looking me straight in the eye," Now go to sleep Princess you've got wake for school tomorrow."

We all said our goodnights and went to our rooms. As I got ready for bed I thought to myself, What other secrets could there be? I shook my head all this worrying will have to wait. I looked at the view the moonlight was reflected on the lake. Such a beautiful place. How could there possibly be secrets here. I just hoped my parents weren't worrying was my last thought before sleep overcame came me.

Somewhere off into the distance…

* * *

"I want my daughter found now. Where on earth could she of gone?" a beautiful older brunette asked not really listening. Her family surrounded her as she paced.

"I told you an arranged marriage wasn't good," a good looking teen with black spiky hair and a tattoo of a star under his eye said. His father glared at him, usually King Izumi had a easy going attitude but then again it's not everyday your only daughter goes missing.

"Izumi, you don't think that *they* found her do you? Because without us protecting her you know what will happen," Queen Yuka said still pacing. Izumi placed a his hand on her shoulder and she stopped turning into his embrace.

"Yuka you knew it was only a matter of time. We knew that we would have to tell her someday. I mean we already told Tsubasa and Yoichi and he's younger than Mikan," he pointed out to her nodding at his sons. Tsubasa, the one with the tattoo and Yoichi with gray hair and teal eyes were the only sons of the King and Queen. While Tsubasa showed how much he cared about Mikan and was loud and friendly, Yoichi usually was quiet and had a dark sense of humor at times. The young prince deeply loved his sister even though he didn't show his emotions very well.

"Mom if you want, me and Yoichi could go and try to find her," Tsubasa offered. "We know all the places she hangs out."

"There is no way I am going to let my only sons out there. *They* already know you exist and I cant have them take you away." And with that Yuka had made up her mind. She knew what she had to do.

* * *

Sunlight poured into the room form the window waking up Mikan. She yawned and started getting up when she smelled something delicious. She let her feet drag her off as the kitchen came into view.

"Ohayou Mikan-chan. I hope you like chocolate chip pancakes," Ann chirped to me. All I could do was nod my head and sit down. Then I realized that it was only Anna and me.

"Anna-chan , um where are al the others?" I asked.

"Oh, they went down to get our schedules. They usually garb all of ours. Hotaru got impatient when you wouldn't wake up so Sumire and Nonoko-chan accompanied her down stairs. And Aoi went out for a jog." She replied as she set down the pancakes in front of me. I grabbed the syrup and soaked the pancakes in syrup. The Permy, Hotaru, Sumire and Aoi cam bursting through the door. Sumire's eyes had glazed over as she sat down at the kitchen table and sighed.

"Oh, Sumire saw my brother smile at me and well she's been kind of like this the whole time," Aoi explained when she saw my worried and confused look. Oh, so she saw the panty peeper pervert. Hey three P's. He's the PPP. Hehe.

"So you guys got the schedules," Anna asked as they sat down and started eating. They then passed our schedules around and as I passed Nonoko's schedules to he I saw at the bottom: Technical Class: Chemistry.

"Hey Nonoko what does Technical Class and Chemistry mean?" I asked. As I looked at the other schedules I saw they all had something similar except for me and Aoi.

"Well you see, it's for people who, um excel really well in a certain subject," she said not meeting my eyes as did the others." Oh hey look you have Jinno-sensei for math. That sucks," she said changing the subject. As we all went over the schedules I noticed a difference between them and m. They all had on their day clothes on. We only get to wear our day clothes on certain days and wear the school's uniform ever other day.

I stuffed the pancakes own my mouth and ran to my room. I was so glad I got my outfit ready the night before. I put on my favorite black tank top, my white cropped tee that said in black lettering Adore, skinny jeans, and my black Chuck Taylor's. I put on a dap of lip gloss and some mascara when I finally took a look at my hair. I shrieked in horror and the girls came into my room. When they saw nothing was dangerous was in the room Hotaru shot me with her Baka gun.

"What's wrong idiot?" Hotaru asked.

"I don't mean to sound like a self-centered person but my hair. It's, it's, it's terrifying," I wailed. Sumire and Aoi just shook their heads at me and pushed me on my computer chair I placed at the mirror. My hair was tangled together and sticking up all over the pace. It was defying gravity.

"Just close your eyes and we'll fix this," Aoi said soothingly. I nodded my head and within minutes it was don. I looked up at my reflection and gasped. They had straightened my hair out and had mad it look all shiny and healthy looking. "Oh and here," Aoi grabbed a skinny satin bow headband and placed in my hair. I smiled in excitement and hugged my friends. I looked fine but I knew something was missing.

I went over to my jewelry box and pulled out my birthstone necklace. It was garnet and in he shape of a heart and I wore it everyday. I smiled again in satisfaction and walked out of the dorm with my friends. Luckily I had \ Aoi in my first class which was singing which was taught by Reo Mouri who according to Sumire "was to die for' but she says hat about a lot of guys.

"Mikan maybe I should tell you that though Reo is lazy, he's a really good singer and likes to make us sing a song if you are new. And you only have an hour to make it up. The whole class will be watching, but hey no pressure." I swallowed noisily as the class door cam into view. The teacher still wasn't here even though the bell had rang ten minutes ago. The class was pretty friendly and welcoming except for one thing or should I say person.

Luna Koizumi was in this class. Start the funeral march. As soon as I walked din she gave me such a glare the words" if looks could kill" and if they could I'd be dead. Finally the teacher walked in. he was good looking with purple eyes and brownish red hair. "All right sit down. Mikan Sakura is new and she will have to sing her own song as a standard tradition," he said not really looking at us as he scrolled through his music.

When he did look up his eyes narrowed on me. He seem to mumble something like," looks just like her" but I couldn't hear clearly. "So Mikan Sakura you have until the end of class so hurry up. I don't want to spend my whole day waiting," he said but he muttered that at the end. He put his sunglasses on and his earplugs in his ears.

A loud nasal laugh pierced the room. "As if Sakura can sing. Please it's not like it matters how good you sing. Everybody knows I'm the best singer," Luna said in a smug voice.

"Oh it's you. Weren't you that girl that rejected by Hyuga yesterday," I though out loud acting dumb. She narrowed her eyes at me and began to open her mouth when

"Just shut up already Koizumi. Just because one teacher says you sigh good doesn't make you the best, witch," Aoi said narrowing her eyes at Luna as she looked away. "Don't worry Mikan-chan you'll do fin. Just concentrate and put your headphones on. That's what always calms me down. Keep your head up high, Kay?" Aoi said to me smiling in encouragement.

Then I thought about what she said and I widened my eyes when a song hit me. I started writing down the lyrics before I forgot. I was going to prove that I could belong her.

* * *

_What is up peoples. I'm Back! I know I haven't updated in what 4 or 5 months? But never fear Underdog is here! Well not exactly, I kind of went kind of emo and I was depressed like the medical kind. It runs in the family. So I just felt like I couldn't do anything. Then my report card came in and it wasn't exactly great and my mom was putting me down and that's when I fell further into depression. And then I went to San Francisco, Oregon, San Jose, and Palm Springs all within a month sooo… Honey I'm home! Please review I stayed up until 2:17 am to finish. No flames or I will send Bob after you. Bob likes knifes and he likes you… Mwuhahah._


	4. Hearing Things

**Singing and Secrets**

"Ok, Mikan it's for us to hear your song," Reo announced once class was almost over. I took a deep breath and exhaled. I could do this, no problem. Aoi whispered good luck while Luna sneered at me.

"Start when you're ready but please hurry I have other important things to do." I went up to the makeshift stage and began to sing,

**She gave it her best**

**She tried to fit in**

**She tried to be cool**

**But she never could win**

**Her mom says she's great**

**The kids think she's weird**

**Honestly she wish she could disappear**

**Why you try, try to be like the rest of them**

**When you know there's so much more within**

**There's only one you**

**Here's what ya' got to dO**

**Whoa, whoa...**

**Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones**

**Love, love's coming through your headphones**

**Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones**

**Love, love's coming through your headphones**

**L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones**

**L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones**

**He gets in his car**

**He falls apart**

**It came to an end**

**And now it's breaking his heart**

**He wants to give up**

**Wants to try again**

**Honestly he doesn't know what he's feeling**

**Hey, you might not see it with your eyes**

**But keep your head up to the sky**

**The sun is coming through**

**Here's what you got to do**

**Whoa, whoa...**

**Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones**

**Love, love's coming through your headphones**

**Britt Nicole Headphones lyrics found on .**

**Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones**

**Love, love's coming through your headphones**

**L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones**

**L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones**

**So keep your head up high and dust off your shoulders**

**It's alright, no, it's not over**

**Love is here, it came to dry up all your tears**

**Oh, can you feel it**

**Got to believe it, got to see it**

**By your side in the middle of the night**

**So keep your head up high and the dust off your shoulders**

**It's alright, no it's not over**

**Whoa, whoa...**

**Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones**

**Love, love's coming through your headphones**

**Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones**

**Love, love's coming through your headphones**

**L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones**

**L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones**

**So keep your head up high and dust off your shoulders**

**Coming through your headphones**

**So keep your head up high and dust off your shoulders**

**Coming through your headphones**

**Twinkle, twinkle in your eye**

**Listen to this lullaby**

**The sun is shining in the sky**

**I see love it's in your eyes**

**This aint' the first time you felt like this**

**This ain't the first time, this ain't the first time**

**This ain't the last time you'll feel like this**

**But it'll be fine**

**If you can just, smile**

See nothing to worry about I thought nervously. Then I realize it was dead quiet. I looked up at my classmates and saw their blank faces then they burst into applause. Reo smiled too and my knees shook with relief.

"Very good, Miss Sakura. It seems you have potential," Reo said. I walked back to my seat where Aoi hugged me.

"You never told me you sang that well," Aoi pouted. I laughed, as the bell rang and we made our way through the hallways. I made it through my first class. Now just five more periods. Yay. I had Jinno next and from what I heard from Aoi and Sumire who were in the class, he was super strict and mean. Just my luck, I get the worst teacher for my most hated subject. This was going to be a long class, I could feel it.

"Ugh, have I ever mentioned how much I hate math and Jinno-sensei," I complained at lunch. The others groaned. I had been going on about it even after class.

"I really d-," I was cut off when Sumire stuck an apple in my mouth.

"Finally, now we know how to stop her," Hotaru muttered. Well then. How rude. Oh well the apple is rather juicy, I thought to myself as I took another bite. Next class was dance with Anna and Aoi, which was sure to be fun. I have always loved dancing, even when it had to be in a secret room where my parents or the maids could find.

"This is going to be great," Anna told me," We're working on a new dance that's going to be awesome." Aoi nodded in agreement, as she said hello to the students in the class. The teacher was already there and greeted us warmly. I was defiantly going to like this class.

"I am so sore," I complained. I seemed to be doing this a lot. Dance class was fun but very hard. Currently I was soaking in my bathing suit in the bathtub.

"Well, maybe you should play an instrument," Sumire said while flipping through her magazine. My friends were in my, too big for one person, bathroom with me. We were talking about all of out classes. They were going to leave though. Their other class was going to start soon and Aoi was going to visit some of her other friends so I was going to be all by myself.

"That would be great, if the only instrument I can play is the recorder," I smiled wirily. My mother had tried piano, flute, harmonica, but I just could not play an instrument. But trust me, there was no love lost there.

"Oops, we're going to be late for class," Nonoko said rising from her spot on the floor. The others sighed. I was curious to find out more about their classes but I figured they would tell me all about them.

"Well I guess this means good-bye," I whispered in mock sorrow. Sumire and Hotaru rolled their eyes while Aoi, Anna, Nonoko sniggered. I am kind of sad but whatever.

"Now what to do," I thought aloud after everybody left. I looked at my phone, which said 50 missed calls and 102 messages. Wow. I never I was that popular, I chuckled to myself. But most of them were from my mom, dad, and my brothers. I sighed, what on earth was I supposed to do. Should I at least text them to let them know I am safe or should I just keep quiet. Argh, this choice was too difficult without sugar, but I left my key with Aoi. Well I guess I might as well call her before she sends the SWAT team out. _Ring, Ring, Rin-_

"Mika, sweetheart, is that you? Oh we've all been worried sick about, Izumi it's her!" I could hear my mom shouting to my dad. Her voice sounded so … heartbroken. I did not realize my leaving would actually cause her to be like this.

"Yes, momma it's me," I said my voice cracking at the end.

"Oh, thank goodness. I thought we might never hear from you again," her voice getting calmer each word," I didn't if you had money or if you were getting fed enough or if you even had a roof over your head."

"I'm fine mom. You can tell everybody to calm down, I'm safe and sound," I said soothingly. I could do this; I thought to myself, the worst is the over.

"Mikan Sakura," or maybe not I thought again as the concern was replace by anger," you leave home with just a note! Not even saying where you were going! Do you it was fun for us to be looking high and low for you when you could have called! Or not left at all? Hmm? What do you have to say for yourself young lady?"

Uh oh. Well at least she's not sad any more I snorted." Mom you were getting me married to a stranger. I couldn't dance or sing, I was hardly happy. My life wasn't my own and I just wanted it to be mine for a while," I said, as my voice grew stronger.

There was a pause and then" Mikan, we, I thought I was doing the best for you,"

"That's just the problem, you thought not me. It's my life, shouldn't I get a say in it." Oh Mikan I." You know what it doesn't matter anymore and I have to go ok. I love you and give all my love to everybody; I'll call you soon, bye." I hung up and let out a long shaky breath. I was more exhausted from the phone call than I thought so I just lie on my bed and fell asleep.

I opened my eyes, I did not know what time it was but I could hear someone in the kitchen. My eyes widened in disbelief and horror, could someone actually be breaking in. But then I heard a familiar giggle and I relaxed, the girls were back, so I snuggled back under the covers until the next thing I heard which shocked me.

"So what did you think he meant about Yuka and Izumi, one of the greatest Alice couples," Anna asked. Yuka, Izumi, Alice? What does this have to do with mom and dad? I got up and crept closer to the door.

"Well you know that if they did have children they would be pretty special," I heard Hoatru mutter.

"Hus, imagine going to school with their children. That would be so cool," Sumire, gushed.

"Cooler than having a princess for a best friend and room mate?" Aoi asked.

"Of course not, but even you have to admit that would be pretty cool to have the same classes with them," Sumire replied.

"I wonder what Alice they would have," Nonoko said.

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe we should ask Narumi-sensei tomorrow," Anna said.

The girls said their good nights and went off to bed while I just sat on my bed in shock. What was an Alice and what did it have to do with my friends? More importantly, what did it have to do with my parents? And they said their children would be pretty special, I mean I am a princess. Isn't that special enough? But I knew they meant something different from that.

Again all this thinking made me tired and before I knew it, I was already drifting to sleep.

_Aloha! I updated this just a tad bit later because the computer I am using right now didn't internet so I waited. And while I waited, I watched the music awards yesterday. And I was like whoa they have some pretty good music! However, the whole into the music thing was disrupted when my baby brother spit up on me and you people can stop me at any time. So I while see you guys manyana or something like that._


	5. Birthday Wishes

Birthday Wishes

That night I tossed, turned, and dreamed. My dreams started off peaceful enough with my family at home, but then the dream changed and we were running away from the school as a terrifying voice said, _"You cannot escape me Yuka, you still have a debt to pay", _and then my father died right before my eyes. I did not get much sleep that night. When I woke up, I noticed it was quiet, which was very unusual. As I walked out of my room, there was no one else in the kitchen. _So_, I thought to myself_, I'm the first one up_. Just as I was about to make order some breakfast, I heard a knock at the door. I walked over, opened up the door, and groaned.

"Is that anyway to say good-morning Polka?" Nastume smirked. This was just what I needed. "By the way nice pj's," he said as he walked inside while I blushed and closed the door. I had forgotten I had just woken up, so I probably looked terrible. Unconsciously, I started to fix my hair until he caught me and smirked.

"What do I owe to receive such a presence," I said deciding to act as civil as I could. He raised his eyebrows and looked around the room until his eyes landed on my opened bedroom door. Before I could stop him, he walked into my room and lay on my bed.

"Seriously, get out or I swear I will get Hotaru's Baka gun and shoot you like there's no tomorrow," I fumed quickly giving up on civil.

"I'm just here to drop off a present for my sister as it is her birthday," at my incredulously look he continued," You do know that it is her birthday?" he now said with a grin. The grin took my by surprise as he looked mire natural but I shook those thoughts out my head.

"Of course I know it's birthday," I bluffed. There was now way I was going to tell him that I had forgotten one of my best friends birthday.

"Then let's see the present you got her," he said now sitting up expectantly. At my lost look, he uncharacteristically took pity on me and sighed.

"To think," he mock wearily said," that I thought I would have a nice relaxing day." He shook his head, got off my bed, and stretched. As he stretched, I saw a sliver of well -toned muscle before he put his arms down. "Go get ready Polka, there's no way I'm taking you shopping like that," he smirked annoyingly at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Keep up Polka, since you obviously don't have a present ready we're going shopping," he told me as if speaking to a child.

"What makes you think that I'll just willingly go shopping with you?"

"I'll tell Aoi that her best friend forgot her birthday, now how do you think that will make her feel?"

"Please, Aoi won't get that upset especially when I'll get her a present on my own."

"Fine, but you haven't known her as long as I've had so good luck finding her a present," he said indifferently as he walked around to the front door. I had to make a decision fast, because he was true, I really did not know Aoi that well. I sighed as I reached a decision.

"Wait," I yelled as loud as I could without waking the others," I'll go with you," I said with great difficulty. He nodded as if he knew I would agree, which he probably did. "Just give me 15 minutes." I was still in my pj's and had bed head.

"You get 10."

"I get 15, or I'll tell Aoi you've been mean to me," I said knowing how child- like I sounded.

"Fine, but your 15 minutes started 2 minutes ago so hurry," he chuckled as I ran to my room. It was going to be a long day.

"No, or the last time she hates the color green. It reminds her of vomit," Nastume said tiredly. I made a face, definitely not the color I was going to pick for her. According to Natsume, Aoi loved nail polish and paint and had not bought any in a long time. We had tried several fancy art supply stores and beauty shops but none had the right kind. Currently were at a drug store where they had snacks for Natsume, because he was grumpy without snacks, and a whole row dedicated to nail polish.

"Well then you pick some, because apparently I don't even know how to pick decent nail polish," I huffed at my wits end. I was surprised we still hadn't killed each other. He sighed and got up as if it was the hardest thing in the world and grabbed a box of 40 different nail polish colors and remover. I grumbled but he did choose a good gift. On the way to cash register I grabbed some paint brushes because she did not have any of those either. There was something on my mind that I wanted to share.

"Why are you being so kind today," I said hesitant. I didn't want to make things awkward.

"Don't question my actions, just be grateful and never speak of this again," he spoke staring straight ahead. I frowned but did as he said and paid for the gifts. We only had enough time o get back to the dorms, pretend we were never together this morning, and throw a party for Aoi.

"So," Sumire asked as soon as I stepped into the apartment," where have you been all day?" She smirked as she lay on the couch watching Vampire Diaries.

"I was out shopping for Aoi," as I held up the bag as proof," where is Aoi-Chan?".

"Anna and Nonoko took her out to the mall for party clothes, they told she they were going to a fancy restaurant so she had to look her best," she said as Damon Salvatore kissed Elena and erased her memory." Oh. My. God. That is so sad, poor Damon," she wailed as I sat down next to her.

"It's ok Permy, someday Damon will get Elena," I said even though we both knew Elena was deeply in love with Stefan. " Make sure you're recording this , because we have to get dressed for this party," I said getting up as Permy sniffled and nodded. Poor girl she was taking this harder than Damon himself.

"Can I, I dress you plea-please?" she whimpered as I sighed. She was probably gong to mope forever if I didn't give her this. I nodded as she managed a watery smile and led me to the bathroom. "Lets go make you into that princess that's hiding in you," she said more composed. I gulped nervously as I faked a smile , I was never going to survive this.

Contrary to my expectations, I survived and looked good. She curled my hair which made them fall into ringlets and put some shiny lip-gloss on and made my eyes look She pulled out a red strapless dress with a black bow and some black ballet flats. She let me borrow some of her more expensive jewelry. Before I knew it, she completely transformed me and then started the party we were going to start the party before Aoi, Anna, and Nonoko came back . The whole school practically showed up, I didn't even know that Aoi had this many friends. Nastume, Ruka, and his other friends came by. The spiky haired one was Koko, the one that looked like his twin was Kitsume, and the one with glasses was Yuu.

I was currently talking to Ruka when I felt eyes burning a hole through my back. I looked around wondering who was glaring at me, but no one was paying attention to me. I heard Ruka chuckle and I whipped my head around but he just shook his head. "Come on, lets get something to," he started to say when somebody whispered yelled, "She's coming!," and we all went into hiding.

I backed up into a corner where I thought was empty but I felt a solid body behind me as I tripped. Being in the dark made I hard to see who it was but when I heard a deep chuckle and wrapped his arms around me, I knew who it was. I blushed but had no room to move so I spent what felt like an eternity wrapped in Natsume's arms. Then I heard Aoi ask where everybody was, so we jumped up and yelled "Surprise!" and she screamed in shock. When Aoi eyes fell on me, saw that I was still in Nastume's arms she raised and eyebrow, and smirked like her brother. I awkwardly moved out of his arms and went forward to hug her.

"You and my brother looked pretty cozy huh?" Aoi whispered in my ear as I blushed madly. I just shook my head and told her I would go get her presents. As I walked towards the deserted living room, I heard some voices.

"Fire….Alice…ESP…..Persona….Festival…Illusion," was all I got from them and it was clear I wouldn't' be able to hear any more so I grabbed the presents and went back thinking hard. Again this Alice, what was it , and what did it have to do with my parents? Maybe I should just ask Hotaru or Nonoko, but as I looked at all my friends' happy faces, I knew I would have to wait for some answers.

Heeeyyy everybody, I'm baccckkkk! Did you miss me? I'm alive and well so fear not. Thanks to all those who stuck by me and thanks to that very special friend, no not god, but you know who you are. This magnificent girl has badgered, threatened ,and even made schedule along with rules. As you might already know I'm not the greatest at updating so don't be alarmed if I'm gone for long periods.

Here's the link for the dress

/8th-grade-graduation-dresses-ideas/

Here's the link for the necklace and jewelry

/detail/?tbl=necklaces&itemnum=C2316

.com/Women-s-Tiffany-Bracelets/Tiffany-Co-Women-s-Tiffany-Link-Bracelet

I know it's a little late but let's give our prayers for Japan. Give what you can to Japan! Piece Out!


	6. Squirrels and the Color Orange

I dedicate this to my friend and slave driver myimaginaryfriend :P

* * *

Sadly, I wasn't able to get any answers out of my friends. Winter break was just a few weeks away and it seemed as if all the teachers were trying to make us memorize their textbooks in the most tortuous way: homework. So much of it was given out daily that I meant zero time for hanging out or interrogating my friends. When there was time to hang out, my friends and I had so much fun it seemed like a waste to ask questions.

* * *

"24!" I exclaimed, but when I took a closer look my squirrel turned out to be a bunny. Today Ruka and Koko. Hotaru didn't want to be contaminated with our "stupidity" and everybody else had homework or other plans. We, well just Koko and I, were scouring the school's park for squirrels. Don't even ask how or why we spent our time together searching for squirrels, because I am still confused.

"Aww," I cooed, "look it's a bunny." It was a rather friendly rabbit as it hopped closer and closer until it was practically in my lap. I was already cuddling it when Ruka and Koko found me from behind the bushes and I was all ready to show off my new friend when suddenly Ruka made a weird choking noise while backing away. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Koko smirking evily at Ruka but I was too concerned about Ruka to ask. " What's wrong Ruka? It's only a bunny, see?" I said encouragingly, holding Usagi, my name for him, out to him.

"Please Mikan just get it away from me," he pleaded not even meeting my eyes. I frowned, there was no way he was getting out of this so easily and walked over to him like I was approaching a scared lamb. I gently put Usagi on his shoulder ignoring the shudder that went through Ruka. He slowly looked up and I swear, his terror was soon replaced by a starry-eyed expression that Usagi copied.

" Usagi meet Ruka, Ruka meet Usagi," I laughed at how Ruka was now cuddling his new furry friend when an idea popped into my head. Quite suddenly Koko made a weird laugh between a chuckle and a gasp. I looked over at him but he was too busy gasping for air. "Boys," I said shaking my head. "Ruka," I said shaking him out of his bunny induced stupor and said with an innocent smile," from now on you will be called Ruka-pyon."

He looked up at me so suddenly that I thought his neck would break. "Ruka-pyon?" disbelief and horror coloring his voice. I smiled and nodded excitedly. "Why not something more manly?" he suggested hopefully.

"Give him a break Mikan-chan, just look at Ruka manfully playing with his bunny rabbit," Koko chortled. Ruka sent a dark glare at him and then one last time looked pleadingly into my eyes. I pouted and shook my head, he should know when to give up.

* * *

"Now come on maybe we can find more squirrels with our new BFF!" I exclaimed breaking into a skip.

"25!" shouted Koko.

"26!" I countered when Koko stopped dead in his tracks.

"Oh my Taylor Lautner!" he exclaimed and began running full speed ahead completely ignoring our questioning stares. "A giant blue squirrel!" and looked so happy that when he got to the tree he saw the "squirrel" at, I couldn't help but pity him when he found out what or who it really was. An annoyed Nastume gracefully jumped off the branch of a gigantic cherry blossom tree and scowled at Koko. At the sound of our laughter though he looked at us while some hidden emotion flickered in his eyes as took in how close Ruka and I were standing together.

"What are you doing with these two idiots?" he smirked as my smile was replaced with a frown. Just because he was kind of sort of good looking, didn't mean he had to be such an annoying jerk.

"We were just happily strolling through the park looking for squirrels like any other sane person would do until Koko found the meanest blue squirrel ever," I said childishly. Koko finally got up from his fetus position at the mention of his name and dejectedly walked back towards us.

"Why couldn't you have been born a giant blue squirrel ," he muttered when all of a sudden his eyes widened almost comically and started backing away from Nastume holding his hands up. "Don't even think about-."

" Nastume!" Ruka warned him narrowing his eyes. For a second it looked like all three looked at me but there was no reason for that. Nastume sighed and settled with glaring at Koko and smacking him upside the head. Koko winced but smiled relieved that it wasn't worse. He wrapped an arm around me and walked us away from the two friends who were deep in disscusion.

""Mikan how would you feel if I bought you a box of Howalons?" Koko grinned from ear to ear at me. Just the mention of my favorite sweets immediately stopped my questioning of the earlier scene.

"Of course!" I nearly shrieked now running with Koko in tow leaving the two boys behind. At that time, it didn't even cross my mind that Koko was trying to distract me so I wouldn't ask any more questions. Maybe I should have though it might not have made any difference.

* * *

I was lucky enough to have most of my friends with me English. Sadly, that included Nastume and all of his friends. Our teacher had assigned us to learn more about out neighbor which we should of done in the beginning of the year but had too much work. And lucky for me, insert sarcasm, my neighbor turned out to be none other than Nastume Hyuuga.

"You just had to show up today, didn't you?" I muttered under my breath hoping he wouldn't hear me but he had the ears of a cat.

"Wouldn't want you to go another day missing my presence Polka," his smirk always permenant on his face. I scowled and rubbed a hand over my face. I just knew I shouldn't have got out of bed toady.

"So partner," I began forcinga smile on my face," what's your favorite color?" I was channeling my inner Mother Theresa because it would take a saint to deal with him.

"ReallyPolka? My favorite color? Would you also like me to tell you what I want to be when I grow up?" He drawled. I gritted my teeth ' Mother Theresa, Mother Theresa, Mother Theresa' I chanted in my head. "Well if your that interested in me, it's orange," he said shocking me out of my chanting.

"Really, orange?" I said in disbelief. He glared at me and rested his head on his arms.

"Yes orange. Now what about yours?" he asked, one eye peeking up at me.

Before I could even process the question and say pink, I blurted out," Red!" and quickly looked away already feeling myself blush. I mentally berated myself. I sounded like some love struck girl who has seen way to many B-rated movies.

"What's the matter Polka, thinking perverted thoughts?" he asked smirkng at my blush.

"If any one is a pervert it would be you creeper!" I said none too quietly as the people around us started to stare. Natsume glared at them and they quickly turned around. Natsume and U stared at each other before I broke down and told him to hurry up with the questions. We went back and forth trading insults, but it was different this time, more good-natured you could say. I still didn't completely like him but he was slowly growing on me.

Finally the bell rang but before I could even begin to pack up Natsume, who was al ready packed, said so quietly my ears had to strain to hear him," See you later Polka." To Ruka he said more loudly this time," Let's go," Ruka nodded but before he left I said good-bye.

"Bye Ruka-pyon!" I cheerfully waved as everyone in the class stared at the blushing Ruka. Nastume looked at the both of us carefully but shook his head and left with a spluttering Ruka. I smiled to myself and walked out the door to greet Anna who was staring at Ruka's retreating from with a bemused look.

"Hey Mikan, why does Ruka look so pale? Did something happen?" she asked concerned for the shy boy.

I smiled mischevioulsy , " I have no clue but you should know from now Ruka wants to be called Ruka-pyon." She stared confusingly so I told her I would tell her all about his new nickname as soon as we met Hotaru. Boy was she going to have a field day with this…

* * *

Honey, I'm HOOOMMMEEE! Yes it is me, I am back and ready to kick some gnome booty.(Looonnng story but never trust a gnome) I told you I am terrible at updating but I thank those who have aited patiently and I appreciate your reviews. So this chapter…ya I had it written down for a while but could never find the time to type it all out. But hen I realized that I missed Natsume's B-Day and as a Gakuen Alice fanatic I banged my head against the wall like Dobby.

I might write a one-shot about his birthday and everything magical that happens, but who knows. This chapter is mostly a filler chapter and I will try to post another chapter by the end of the month. My mom thinks I am working on my extra credit assignment and I am currently hiding in my room hoping she doesn't realize what I am doing but hey, it's good to be back!( Sorry for my ramblings ;)


End file.
